Talk:Wizardry/@comment-71.28.211.69-20111031011641
This map drove me crazy. I couldn't sleep. It was so hard, I spent so much time just trying to figure out anything I could do to make it possible. Every player on the leaderboard recommended to use a tower squire and just his spike blockades, and use a Huntress with the Crystal Tracker, with emphasis on Piercing Shot. It wasn't enough. I would lose on wave 5/6 every time, 30 enemies was just too much. There was too much ground to cover and no way to tell which enemy was vulnerable. UNTIL... I noticed a pattern. I first noticed it on wave 3/6, where if I tried to kill both enemies on the East side, it would work, but trying to kill both enemies on the West side didn't. Every time I loaded up the map, it just happened that both enemies could be killed in sequence on a certain side, which led me into trying to find out if there was some kind of method to the madness. On wave 4/6, I noticed that one enemy on the West was always vulnerable at the start, then I could attack one on the East, then one in the middle. There was a pattern, after all. It didn't take long after that. On wave 5/6, the enemies spawning on the Northwest always had a vulnerable. After killing him, one is vulnerable in the Southwest. After that, the Southeast, then the Northeast, then the middle. Every time. Northwest, Southwest, Southeast, Northeast, middle. I was finally able to clear the wave with the help of the Huntress Piercing Shot, and didn't lose a single fortification. (200 tower health Squire ftw) The final wave has 6 spawn points, but the pattern was largely the same. Northwest, Southwest, Southeast, Northeast, then the two middles, in either order. I posted this because I was never able to find any help. Nothing provided any answers or tricks. This is the definitive way to deal with this, and it's possible to solo this map as a Huntress with this knowledge, which is what I did. With two players, the final wave goes from 6 enemies per door to 8 enemies per door, which mathematically, is very much easier to handle as long as both players know what they're doing. Tower placement is a little tricky. You need to make sure that the enemies in the Southwest leave their spawn. To do that, you can't fill the room with blockades. The first blockade placed needs to be at the end of that first short corridor, where it's possible to walk past. The necromancers can't resist shooting at anything close enough to hit, so even though the skeletons will walk past it, the necros won't. Place more blockades in the next room, much closer to the crystal to intercept them without the mages being a nuisance, pecking at your tower from above. The REAL trick is knowing exactly how the vulnerable enemies are reserved. In the final wave, one enemy at NW and one enemy at SW is vulnerable. It's possible to skip the first reserved enemy and skip to the next if you're having trouble targeting a necro in some corner getting blocked by another enemy that won't get out of the way. If you skipped NW and went straight to SW, this is an example of which enemies are vulnerable in order. 1.)NW, 2.)SW 1.)NW, 3.)SE 1.)NW, 4.)NE 1.)NW 5.)Mid lower 1.)NW 6.)Mid upper 1.)NW 7.)NW If you continue killing every enemy in the second column, you eventually run into a situation where both vulnerable enemies are in the same corner. You can start this process during any step in the rotation, to minimize your necessity to visit a hard to reach corner. You could invest resources in a strength drain aura in that corner so defenses don't get beaten up so quickly while you're leaving it alone.